Pasta's not a problem, right?
by Splat Danger
Summary: Germany is 'babysitting' N.Italy after finding out he has a bad cold. After germany agrees to make pasta for N.Italy-- well, im no good at summaries Germ/italy R.


Italia sneezed once more, and quickly grabbed a hankercheif just in time to cover it up. He was sitting up in bed, after he had been given strict orders from Doitsu to get some sleep. "veeehhh~ I think I might have to stay in here longer..",Italia whined, and looked out the window. It was nice and sunny outside. He couldn't get _that_ much sicker if he went out now, right?

He got up, and walked out of his room, handkerchief in hand as he made his way to the front doorway. He was smiling, and content, until—

"NEIN." He said, stress lines on his face as he grabbed the scruff of Italy's shirt and put him back in his room. Italy walked over to the door.

"Doitsu~! Doitsu!~"

Germany crossed his arms and sighed. Italia was pawing at the door like a puppy.

"doitsu~?"

He opened the door slowly, "Ja?" he asked.

"I'm hungryyy…",he said, and then smiled,"And I don't think I'm sick anymo—"

After he sneezed, he sighed with a long "vehhhh~….." of defeat.

Germany looked at them. "Yes, You are still sick." He said,"and, fine, I'll try to make you some pasta if you promise to stay in bed and rest." He added with a stern look.

"Yes! Yes! I promise!" Italy agreed hapilly. He ran straight back to the bad, and nodded.

Germany sighed,"Gutt." He left the door open as he walked towards the kitchen...

- - - -

Italy looked around the room. This was boring.

He looked outside. That just made him want to go outside even more.

He even tried to go to sleep. "Vehhh~…." He sat back up after a while.

He waited maybe 5 minutes, or a little bit longer, until he decided that he could be extra sneaky and….Go talk to Doitsu?

...Well, maybe _sneaky_ was not the best word, nevertheless, he was going to go in the kitchen anyway.

He walked towards the kitchen, and by the time he got to the doorway, he could just smell the sauce. He could also tell Doitsu may have put a little too much spice in the sauce. Ah well, it would probably be good!...Right?

He popped his head in the room, and seen Germany scowling at the oventop, as if he has started having a cold war with it. Or, was just having problems cooking spaghetti. Germany went back to the boiling water, and just as he was stirring around the noodles, Italy popped up right beside him, and began messing with the sauce,"Vehh~"

Germny had a small amount of stress lines added,"Oi, What did I tell you?"

"B-But Doitsu, I could smell it!" he said, as an excuse.

Germany just sighed and went back to the noodles. Italy was just smiling happily as he helped them cook.

Several minutes later, It was done. Germany grabbed the plates, and Italy drained the noodles. Germany grumbled something under his breathe in german about being sick and shouldn't be handling food.

Ah well~ Italy didn't care as long as he had his pasta~

Italy watched Doitsu in great anticipation, and after he handed them the parmasean cheese, and scooped the sauce onto the noodles, germany said something else in german when he accidentally got sauce on his hand. Italy watched as he proceeded to lift his hand up to his mouth and lick the tips of his fingers. Italy blinked as he wondered two things as Doitsu licked the last of it off his hand and look quickly back up at Italy. One, why did Doitsu seem to do that so slowly? And two, why did he have a…_weird feeling_, now?

He looked away, and felt heat in his face. This was weird.

"U-Uhm, Gratzi, Doitsu!!",he thanked them, and had his plate in his hands as he quickly walked off, back into his room. He closed the door, and on second thought, locked it behind him. He absently set his plate of beloved pasta on the nightstand near the bed, and stared downwards, looking shakilly at his fingers, his blush still intact.

He didn't know why that made him walk off so quickly. He hoped Doitsu did not notice his odd behavior, since he really could not explain it himself.

Well, it was _his_ fault! Why did he have to look up directly at him when he was doing..._that!?_

And, was it in his mind, or were his eye's really half-lidded as well?

Italy closed his eyes a little tighter, as he tried to take a long breath to calm himself down..

Unfortunately, that didn't help on his_ lower_ parts of his body…

Italy grimaced uncomfortably, as he felt the hardening affect that came since that scenario a few moments ago…

He almost didn't realize his hand had made its way to the hem of his boxers.

He didn't mean to, really. The image that Doitsu had put in his brain just kept popping back up...

Italy slid his hand into his own pants, and slowly wrapped his fingers around his problem, and moved his hands just as excruciatingly slow pace as how Doitsu had licked his fingers clean back in the kitchen.

"ngh.." Italy groaned as he thought of the way Doitsu didn't look up at Italy's face until about the third slow lick of sauce… he almost had to wonder if he had done that on purpose…

Italy worked his hand a fraction of a bit faster, and he knew how to move his fingers so that he would hurry and get through with this…

Yes, he has done this a couple times before. He might have been a virgin, but when he has to, he would get rid of his problem by himself. His other hand gripped he bedsheets tightly.

he felt his face flushing a bit more as he continued to move. he palmed his ballsac and then moved back up to the tip, before going back and stroking, adding a few more bursts of quickness in his wrist movements. "ahh-! D- doi-" he stopped himself, as he felt himself growing closer to his goal. He started bucking his hips into his own hand as he tried to keep his quickening pace that was getting him closer to the edge. he threw his head back in a silent yell. He tried his hardest to keep quiet, and not to call out Germany's name as he felt himself losing control, and his strokes worked faster,"ngh~..." he shook once more,"D-Doitsu~….!!!" He said loudly as he came into his hand, and his breath was shallow, filling up the silence of the room.

He calmed himself down, successfully now. He looked to the tissue box, that was originally supposed to be used for his sneezing fits, and grabbed a few tissues to clean up the mess in his hand…

He thought he heard footsteps by the door, and his head whipped towards the door and panicked a little inside as Germany's voice came,"…Italia?" they asked

"y-yes?" he kept his voice moderately steady.

"I thought- Uhm- I thought I heard something." They explained. Then they tried opening the door, but Italy remembered he had locked the door,"Are you changing? Because the door is locked."

Italy nodded, "uh, yeah. I was going to change out of my pajamas" he said with a small smile, to keep his cheery voice. After a few seconds, Doitsu answered back on the other side of the door,"oh. Okay, Just checking on you."

Italy heard their footsteps going away and called out,"t-Thanks, Doitsu" and looked at the drawer where his clothes were and then back at the plate of pasta.

He decided that he would dress after he ate the over-spiced spaghetti.

~the End~ o.o"


End file.
